


Doctor, Doctor

by BBCGirl657



Series: Alec Track One-shots [1]
Category: The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3230591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie has been in a bad car accident and Dr. Track is assigned as her doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doctor, Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> The past two days, I've watched "The Golden Hour" with Richard Armitage. If you like shows like "Grey's Anatomy" or "Private Practice", I recommend it to you. There's only 4 episodes, but it's really good.

I could hear someone calling my name, but my eyelids felt like they had weights on them.

“Cassie, can you hear me, love?” a deep voice asked.

I felt a hand take my hand.

“Squeeze my hand if you can hear me”, the voice said.

I tried, but the most I could do was make my fingers twitch.

“Good girl, good girl. Just hang in there, okay? You’re gonna be okay”, he said.

 

The next time I came to, I could hear a beeping noise. I whimpered at the pain in my legs and arms.

“Shh”, a voice cooed.

It was the same one from earlier.

“Can you open your eyes for me, love?” he asked.

I tried, but I still couldn’t.

“My name is Dr. Alec Track”, he said.

Alec.

Alec was a good name.

I tried to move my hand, but fingers simply twitched again. I wanted to feel his hand in mine again. I got my wish when he placed his hand over mine.

“You’re such a brave girl”, he said softly, “You should get some rest. I’ll be back later to check on you”.

His hand left mine and I whimpered.

I wanted to call out to him to come back, but my mouth felt like sandpaper.

 

I didn’t know how long it had been, but I guessed it was the middle of the night when I was finally able to open my eyes.

Not even a minute later, Dr. Track walked into my room.

“Hey”, he said giving me a small smile. He walked up to me and removed the breathing mask. “There, that’s better isn’t it?” he asked. His thumb lingered on my cheekbone. “I bet you’re thirsty”, he said. He poured me a cup of water and helped me drink some.

“Thank you”, I said softly.

“No need to thank me, love. Just doing my job”, he said. He started to walk away, but this time, my fingertips touched his.

“Don’t leave me”, I whispered.

He sat down in the chair next to my bed. “Do you have anyone we call?” he asked.

I didn’t answer.

“I’m sorry”, he said.

I took his hand in mine.

He smiled.

“Can I ask what happened?” I asked him.

“You don’t remember?” he asked.

“No”, I said.

“Probably for the best”, he said, “Just a bad car accident is all”.

“Did anyone die?” I asked.

His hand left mine and covered his face.

“I’m sorry”, I said.

He got up. “You should get some sleep. I’ll be back in the morning to check on you”, he said and quickly left.

You could tell that losing people took a toll on Alec.

I felt sorry for him. I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

 

The next morning, I eagerly waited for Alec to visit me like he said he would.

“Good morning, Miss Cassie. I’m Dr. Paul Keane”, he said.

“Wait. Where’s Al…Dr. Track?” I asked him.

“Dr. Track has asked me to take over as your doctor. Now, we just need to get you up and walking and then we can clear you to go home”, he said. He helped me move to the edge of the bed and I tried to stand.

My legs protested as I stood. I took a couple of steps, before my knees gave out.

Dr. Keane caught me and helped me back to bed.

“So?” I asked him.

“I’m afraid we’ll have to keep you a couple more days”, he said.

 

True to his word, a couple of days later, I was cleared to go home. I was getting dressed when I heard a knock on the door. “Just a minute!” I called. I finished getting dressed and answered the door.

There stood Alec.

“Can I help you?” I asked, my hands on my hips.

“I’d like to apologize”, he said, “That’s why I brought you these”. He pulled out a bouquet of flowers from behind his back. “I’d also like to ask you to dinner”, he said.

I took the flowers and brought them to my nose. “They’re beautiful and thank you”, I said, “I’d love to go to dinner with you, Alec”.

He smiled and surprised me by kissing me.

In front of everyone at the hospital.

And I couldn’t care less.


End file.
